


Envoy to Destruction

by SilverwindFara



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, Gen, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverwindFara/pseuds/SilverwindFara
Summary: -   "... I'm gonna die anyway. I won't have to be afraid anymore. But I'm not gonna die alone.  You're all coming with me!"





	Envoy to Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icecold_Lulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecold_Lulu/gifts).



> \- SPOILER FOR THE WHOLE GAME -
> 
> The title "Envoy to Destruction" (Supposed to be a translation of (破滅への使者, Hametsu e no shisha) and the end "The Darkness of Eternity" are both other names for the "Dark Messenger"-theme...
> 
> Inspired by a 'behind the scene'-video about Genomes. Written as therapy to get some personal shit out of my head.

I'm Not Broken...

 

Not Broken...

 

I can't break, not now, not when I finally feel alive...

 

I'm alive - I feel...

 

Flashes of colour inside my mind; Purple, Silver, Red...  
  


I open my eyes; The colours are there too...  
  


So many feelings; Rage, Hate, Sorrow...

 

Fire in my mind, in my blood, fire in my body...

 

So much power, my world is all Red now...

 

See, I'm not broken...

 

Still I hear his voice in my head, mocking me: _"Of course you are not broken. For something to be broken it must have been working to begin with."_

 

Pain, so much pain...

 

Pain and fear...

 

I scream with my mind, forming words with my burning tongue trying to get them out through sobs and laughter _"You are dead, I killed you"_

 

 _"Yes you did, my imperfect angel"_  , the voice keeps mocking,  _"and you will join me soon. You are no phoenix rising from the ashes, no, you are a shooting star; falling fast and burning out even faster."_

 

My world shatter... rips like a tapestry; Revealing nothing...

 

Red turning black...

 

Madness...

 

Maybe he is right, maybe I am dying, maybe I'm already dead...

 

But I'm not going to die alone...

 

I am Fire... 

 

So begins, The Darkness of Eternity...

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played this game I drew a fanart-pic called "Im going to die". It was not that good and quite depressing. Thanks - And I really mean THANKS - to several computer crashes and all the pages I posted it on being gone from the internet it is nowhere to be found (Don't dare to try and re-find it for me Lulu, I mean it). This story is the even more depressing sequel I guess -No happy ending this time either. Maybe I will write one some day.


End file.
